1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display having a minimized bezel area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a display panel, gate and data drivers driving the display panel, and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate serves as a thin film transistor substrate, and the second substrate serves as a color filter substrate.
The thin film transistor substrate includes gate lines, data lines crossing the gate lines, and pixels each connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines. In addition, a data driver is disposed adjacent to an upper or lower side of the thin film transistor substrate, and a gate driver is disposed adjacent to a left or right side of the thin film transistor substrate. The data driver includes source driving chips to apply signals to the data lines, and the gate driver includes gate driving chips to apply signals to the gate lines. The source and gate driving chips are disposed adjacent to or mounted on the thin film transistor substrate by a chip-on-film system or a chip-on-glass system.
The color filter substrate includes plural color pixels, e.g., red, green, and blue color pixels, to display colors corresponding to amounts of the light, which are varied according to the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The thin film transistor substrate is divided into a display area in which the pixels are arranged and a non-display area surrounding the display area. If the non-display area is increased, a bezel area covering the outside of the liquid crystal display to correspond to the non-display area is typically increased. Given a total area, the non-display area is required to be decreased so as to enlarge the display area.
Recently, an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) driver, which is directly formed on the thin film transistor substrate, has been widely used instead of conventional gate driving chips. Nevertheless, a thin film transistor substrate that includes the ASG driver may require a larger non-display area than a thin film transistor substrate that includes gate driving chips. Thus, there may be difficulties in reducing the non-display area and/or the bezel area when employing the ASG driver.
In addition, as the number of the pixels is increased, the number of the data lines is increased. As a result, the number of the source driving chips may need to be increased, and the cost of the liquid crystal display may be increased.